Lilo And Stitch: Rufus
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode Kim, Rufus, and Lilo.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise This is the crossover episode, in which Dr. Drakken, Shego, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Wade, and Rufus appeared on Lilo And Stitch. In this episode, Hamsterviel had hired Dr. Drakken to abduct Stitch, and Jumbaa and Pleakley have hired Team Possible, although mostly just Kim to save him, and to keep Lilo Pelekai out of danger. As soon as Jumba Jookiba saw Rufus in Ron's pocket, he was convinced that Rufus was experiment 607, who will actually be named Launch, and he could not be deterred from that thinking, until Stitch stated that Rufus was not a cousin, but a "mole rat." Mission Briefing *Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego, Hamsterviel *Evil plot: Kidnap Stitch to create evil clones of him. *Kim's transportation: The private jet of the Hawaiian Governor, a friend of Dr. James Possible. Episode Description Stitch is running through trees while trying to hide as Lilo had finished counting. While looking around to find Stitch, she eventually finds him in the palm tree. Lilo is not pleased by this, as Stitch was supposed to hide instead of telling her where he is, thus defeating the purpose of hide-and-seek. Suddenly, an aircraft has abducted Stitch from the tree, and Lilo goes after it but soon loses it. Back at her house, Jumba finds Pleakley in the living room looking at some magazines, which he refers to them as his "treasure of Earth knowledge". Lilo soon returns back home and tells them of Stitch's disappearance. She then suggests using Jumba's ship to find him. Jumba tells her that his ship is not working, so Lilo decides to rescue Stitch on her own. Jumba warns her that she can't go on dangerous missions without 626. Lilo wonders on who could do the job better than her, until Pleakley finds a magazine cover of Kim Possible. He then tells Lilo that they can go to Kim's website, tell her that they are in trouble, and take advantage of her highly efficient secret agent skills. Jumba then looks at the magazine which soon intrigues him, regarding Kim's impressive resume. Lilo is pessimistic on having to hire Kim and claims she doesn't need her, as they can do the job themselves. However, Pleakley assures Lilo that the "saving business" should be left to the professionals, as he soon writes an e-mail to Kim reading: "ATTENTION! URGENT MATTER, SAFETY OF THE WORLD AT STAKE, NEED HELP A.S.A.P." and sends the letter. Pleakley then says that they will have to wait for Kim to arrive, though Lilo is worried if Stitch needs them right now. When Kim, Ron Stoppable and Rufus arrive to help Lilo save Stitch, Jumba notices Ron's pet naked mole rat. He mistakes Rufus for Experiment 607 (Launch) and chases him for most of the adventure, much to Ron's horror. Meanwhile, Dr. Drakken and Shego have Stitch confined inside an underwater base, where they both prepare to clone him. When Kim goes out to find the base and rescue Stitch, she gets sucked into a current ("People Eater") and also taken hostage. Eventually, Stitch and Kim are rescued from their prison by Lilo and Rufus. Everyone then manages to escape the underwater base. Back on the beach, Jumba is still convinced that Rufus is Experiment 607. However, Stitch takes Ron's pet naked mole rat, sniffs him a few times, and then tells Jumba that Rufus is not one of his "cousins" but a mole rat, much to Jumba's surprise. Later, Lilo teaches Kim how to dance the hula, and everyone has a good time together. Transcript Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard None, does not take place in Middleton at all Memorable Quotes Notes * Rufus will respond to both names: Rufus and Experiment 607. * Adventure took place before season 3, as Kim mentions the challenge she had talking to Josh Mankey. * Jumba's concerns about Rufus being Experiment 607 were ironic. As seen in A Sitch in Time, Rufus had 3000 hyper-evolved descendants in that timeline. Their apparent leader, Rufus 3000, was armed with multiple chronal manipulators and considered Rufus his superior. So Rufus actually was in a position to drastically impact the time stream, he just never took advantage of it. He easily could have done just as much damage as Experiment 607, even if he himself did not have natural time-manipulating powers. * Kim's Pre-K voice actress, Dakota Fanning, was the voice of Lilo in the sequal movie Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, which was released only four days after this episode aired. Production Information Errors *Why doesn't Ron just tell Jumba that he bought Rufus from Smarty Mart, when he was only about 12 years old? The many experiments being released onto the Earth took place much sooner than that. That information would have clarified the fact that Rufus is definitely not Experiment 607. Or at least it should have. **However, Experiment 607 was supposed to be capable of warping space and time, not unlike the Tempus Simia. So in theory, it would have been able to go into the past, and pose as a naked mole rat to avoid detection. In which case, Ron merely having bought Rufus in the past would not have been sufficient proof. Continuity When Drakken reveals his plans to clone Stitch, Shego cuts him off with a reminder of his poor luck with cloning schemes, which refers back to "Kimitation Nation". Allusions Gallery External Links *Wikia:c:liloandstitch:Rufus (episode) on Stitchipedia Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers